herofandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter
'Harry James Potter '(born July 31, 1980) is the main protagonist of the series of books and films of the same name, he is a wizard who survived an attempted murder by a dark-wizard named Lord Voldemort as an infant - leaving him with a distinctive lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. His is the son of James Potter I and Lily Potter. *Harry appears in... 1.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 2.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 3.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 4.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 5.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 6.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince 7.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 and Part 2 Harry is mentioned, but not seen in a the song Avada Kedava in Castaras, sung by Voldemort, Wormtail and Draco. Biography Harry was born on 31 July 1980 to a wizard and witch named James and Lily Potter. On Halloween 1981 when Harry was a year old, James and Lily were killed by a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort who tried to kill Harry too but his spell rebounded due to the protection Lily offered due to sacrificed herself to save Harry and ended up destroying Voldemort's body. After this Ruberus Hagrid arrived and took Harry to Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall who left Harry in the care of Lily's Muggle sister Petunia Dursely and her husband Vernon. However due to their hatred of magic, Petunia and Vernon didn't treat Harry kindly like making him sleep in a cupboard whilst they would constantly spoil their son Dudley who bullied Harry at home and at school. Then in 1991, when Harry turned eleven, Hagrid returned and told Harry he was a wizard and would attend Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches. Trivia *Harry is similar to Tom Clarke as both are wizards and both lost one or both of their parents at a young age on Halloween (Harry was one when his parents James and Lily were killed by Lord Voldemort on Halloween 1981 whilst Tom was ten when his mother Helen was killed by a Nekross probe on Halloween 2006). There a two differences between the two: first, Harry has unlimited magic, whilst Tom can only cast three spells a day. The second difference between them is Harry attends Hogwarts to learn magic whilst Tom attends a normal school and is taught magic by his grandmother Ursula and possibly Helen before her death. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Living Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:The Messiah Category:Martyr Category:Wizards Category:Harry Potter Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Fighter Category:In love heroes Category:WB Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Nephew of a Villain Category:Cousin of a Villain Category:Titular Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Leaders Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Time-Travellers Category:Teleporters Category:World Saver Category:Male Damsels Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Alchemist Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Spirit heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bully Slayers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Nurturer Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Married Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Dancing Heroes Category:Pet owners Category:Lead Males Category:Musicians Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Egalitarian Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Warriors Category:Defenders Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Son of a Hero Category:Sons Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Alternative/True Forms Category:Big Good Category:Good Darkness Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Monster Tamers Category:Bond Protector Category:Role Models Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Heroes who defeat the villains Category:Hero that killed the villain Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Heroes with scars Category:Sympathetic characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Possession Savers Category:Successful Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Archenemy